


Daybreak

by sospirao



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of Thoughts All alone, One Shot, Post-Canon, felix thinks too much and slowly sorts through his emotions, i have no one to beta read 100 crit to me, please help him he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospirao/pseuds/sospirao
Summary: Felix reflects on what his new life as both a future duke and engaged man will entail....but the future is for the future.For once, he'll take this peace and quiet.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Daybreak

There is a moment between the dawn and sunrise that Felix often finds himself especially prone to his thoughts. The swordsman was a light sleeper, usually only closing his eyes for six or so hours a night.

 _It’s a waste of time_ , he would tell Mercedes over breakfast during their time at the Officers Academy after she inquired about his permanent dark circles. _Think about the amount of training I could do during those hours._

 _And what exactly is it that you’re training for?_ She would always playfully prod back. It became a bit of a routine even past their student days, surviving even the five year war and the empire’s eventual collapse. Felix always scoffed, never fully answering and instead spitting out half truths about keeping the Boar in check or being Sylvain’s chaperone, but the Blue Lions knew the swordsman all too well.

He wanted to surpass Byleth.

On this certain morning, as the light pinks and orange hues of the sun gently filtered through the curtains, Felix kept his focus on the violets and silvers of the ring that now adorned his left hand. He didn’t remember what exactly he had said last night in the training hall when he approached her – after nights of scouring through the knights’ tales that Ashe lent him for any sort of inclination of how to propose to a woman and nearly hurling from the excess of flowery vocabulary, he picked up his blade and left his room completely frustrated.

She wasn’t any regular woman, not one of the harpies that swarmed over Sylvain and fought for a chance to hear his empty words. Byleth was…well, Byleth.

He hadn’t meant to ask her to meet him that night – quite honestly, after weeks of sleepless nights and planning, he was expecting at least another month of solitary torment. Nonetheless, he had moved quickly, slipping a folded note underneath her door before he could register what he was fully doing and rushed to the training grounds. In the minutes before her arrival, he swung his blade mercilessly, piecing together the best attempt at prose he could muster as he tore training dummies to strands of straw. When she had finally appeared, his mind had gone white - all of his sleepless nights of tossing and turning were gone in an instant.

The next thing he remembered was holding Byleth’s hands in his own, his ring adorning her fingers. He had no recollection of how he had proposed, but he wouldn’t forget the small smile that made its way across her otherwise expressionless face as she said, “yes.”

The glint of morning sun against his amethyst engagement ring snapped Felix back to reality. _Engagement, huh,_ he thought to himself, tilting his left hand to watch the soft rays reflect off of the inlaid gemstone. A small scoff escaped his lips. _If only Glenn and the old man could see me now._

Next to him, Byleth stirred slightly in her sleep. Felix looked over, a smirk crossing his face upon seeing her scrunched up expression and the covers kicked aside. _What in Sothis’ name are you dreaming about?_ He reached as silently as he could to lay the blankets over her shoulders, the smirk softening his lips into a small smile. _Can’t fish out the Goddess Messenger if you’re cold._

The extra warmth seemed to calm Byleth, and her face slowly became more relaxed. Felix turned on his side and quietly put an arm around her – his fiancée.

Felix felt his face go red as he remembered.

 _I’m engaged._

He mentally chased that out of his brain. _Focus, Fraldarius. You need to prepare...prepare for your future._

Prepare for _their_ future.

After ending the war with the Empire, said future seemed so limitless. Dimitri had preoccupied himself entirely to restoration efforts, scheduling campaign after campaign into Adrestian, Faerghus, and Leceister lands to aid those affected by the pervious conflict. Soon, all of the regions would officially come together under the reborn flag of Faerghus, and everyone would be back at work once again. Ingrid and Sylvain had already inherited their houses of Galatea and Gautier, respectively, and Felix would of course have to return to Fraldarius lands; he would soon succeed as Duke.

The notion made Felix frown. He surely wasn’t one for formalities and government policy, but compared to Byleth, his upcoming position couldn’t lift a finger in comparison. Soon she would be inducted as the Archbishop to the entire continent. She would be confined within the walls of Garegg Mach, offering her prayers and guidance to any soul who wandered through the monastery’s doors. She wasn’t ready, both Byleth and Felix knew that, but what was set in stone was done and absolute. Felix felt something tug at this chest, knowing these slow mornings wouldn’t be so quiet in the future.

He knew that they would have to be apart after their marriage. Byleth had to rebuild the Church of Seiros and he had to strengthen the Kingdom with Ingrid, Sylvain, and the boar. They each had their duties to perform, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but selfishly long for a future with only her. 

Felix looked back done at Byleth’s sleeping face – a undisturbed serenity following her previous night’s work of logistics and planning with Seteth. He softly drew her sleeping form closer to him until she rested against his chest. Felix could only hear his own heartbeat as he softly ran a hand through her seafoam locks. He thought of another future – one where they were both free of their stations, free to travel to the edge of the world with their swords at their sides.

Felix closed his eyes, sharpening his limited imagination back to the reality ahead of him.

This future was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever think about how felix says "please say yes" in his proposal someone help this poor lovestruck man-
> 
> Hello! This is actually my first fic so,,,i hope it was alright ;u; i,,,,,really love these two, and the recent isolation and newfound time has sent me further into this ship. This is for the friend that pushed me back into writing after about,,,five years. Thanks for reading and I hope to write more very very soon c:
> 
> update 4.18.2020 - that friend found this fic and tHAT WAS A FIELD DAY WHOOOOO but i'm glad u liked it buddy c:


End file.
